Survival of the Fittest! The Bark twins appear!
(The Falcon) Randy:Sara I don't see a island ANYWHERE! Sara:It's not just that, were almost out of supplies and there is a rip in the sail. Mi:My wings are far too damaged from all my previous flights.I am sorry. Randy: Man. This is gonna be a long ride.... (Docks in ominous island) Sara:Creepy.... Randy:(Sees corpses. Then turned his head sharply with wide eyes) Randy: What the-''' (Suddenly an arrow zips past Mi's face leaving a small scar) '''Mi:We must leave at once! (And with that the three were off triping and stumbling until they ended up on the other side of the island) Sara:Who....THE HELL WAS THAT?! Randy:Hunters.................they want us.That was a camp of pirates...............The location was comprimised and.............................. Mi:Thats dreadful... Sara:We WON'T let him get away with this......right? Randy:...... Sara:RANDY?! Randy:Let's try a more subtle approach. Mi:Maybe that would be better. Sara:No way.I'm staying RIGHT here. Randy:Be careful...I think he had a buddy. (Sara waves as Mi and Randy go back to find their ship and their murderers) Randy:Hello?We mean no harm!We are just looking for supplies. ??????:Take from them.(Suddenly an arrow then landed in the head of one the lifeless bodies)Thats what we do. Randy:We? ?????:Yeah.Reggie and I.Sorry about before.The names Johnny B-''' '''Randy: Well thanks anyway mr. B! See ya in hell and all that. Johhny: Yeah......See you in Hell. (When the two get back to there location they find a note and Sara's clothing on a tree.) Randy: SARA! No. no. Nooo..... Mi: Saara! Randy: I will find those two bastards. And I'll kick their asses! (Bullet whizes by) Mi: Take cover! ''' '''Randy: Not this time! (Cracks whip) Johhny: If you leave.... We'll give you back your bride. 'Randy: B-bride?! (Turns hot pink) NO! We're just friends'!' '?????: Sure. (Emerges holding a nude Sara) Reggie. Reggie Bark. Johhny: And I'm Johhny Bark. We're the-''' '''(Randy rushes foward) Reggie: How rude. (Puts gun to Sara's ear) I'll kill her, come closer and I will shoot her brains out Mi: Randy! Back away! 'Johhny: Good boy. Now. Give us everything you have'.''' '''Mi: Sir. We..have nothing. We came here for supplies! Just LET US GO! Randy: Please. We just want to leave. Reggie: But what about us?! (Voice get shaky and louder) OUR GRANDFATHER WENT AND DIED! HOW WILL WE EAT?! Johhny: This is all we've been doing! Killing! Taking food for ourselves! To survive! Randy: It doesn't have to be like this! Reggie: It ALWAYS has to be like this. (Runs away with Sara) Keep em busy Johhny! 'Randy: Sara!'' (Rushes foward but is stopped by Johhny) '''Outta the way! Johhny: NO. (Straps on brass knucked gloves) Randy: You wanna make this fight personal? FINE. Mi after them! (Mi strips out wings and flies after Reggie) Randy: Let's dance. 'Johhny: '''Your funeral. (''Randy and Johhny begin a fist fight with Johhny being just a notch above Randy, however hisNemean Lion Armor keeps him up and even angrier with each hit) '''Johhny: '''What the Hell? What are you?! '''Randy: '''Dracule Randy. Nephew of the greatest swordsman in the world. '''Johhny: '''Oh so now you think your hot shit huh? Well I'll beat all of that cockiness outta ya. Category:Red falcon Randy Category:Stories